The Other Love Story: A Teen Wolf Sequel
by truewriter35
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I'm a hardcore Scallison shipper, but I'm also madly in love with Daniel Sharman (Isaac), and everyone deserves love, right? So, I made a new character for him to be paired with and I think you're going to love her! Comment, Rate, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry about the delay of the upload of this chapter! My computer sort of well... crashed. So I had to get that taken care of. But, thank you for your patience! The majority of this novella will take place in Jenna's POV from first person. However, if I find necessary, I will alternate to Isaac's in first. I realize that it was inconsiderate of me to completely change a story that some of you might have really liked, but in order for the story to go the way I wanted it to, I needed a way better introduction. So, here it is. I know, I know. You might not give a crap about her home life, but if you do, here it is. And something that will be very important to the plot of the story will be hinted at in this very chapter! What do you think it is? Comment, Rate, Review and Subscribe. Oh, and I promise it won't be one of _those _stories. The reason I made Jenna like she is is because it all leads to the climax of the story! TRUST ME. It really isn't focused on what Jenna has, it's what happens in the end! I know this chapter seems choppy at first, it just takes some time to get to the main scene. **

* * *

"Aren't you just so excited? Everything's going to be brand new! A new school, new people, new opportunities-" I zoned out at that point. Sometimes, my mother's over-enthusiasm just exhausted me. I didn't know how a person could be so positive, especially since the way her life was going lately. Grandma had died last year, she'd gotten laid off from her job at the firm and then of course, me... But I wouldn't get into it. I leaned my head against the car window and watched the colonial houses pass me by.

And suddenly, we were pulling into one of them. I sighed. The two story house seemed like every other house on the street. It had beige-yellow colored panels that made up the exterior with a red brick porch and windows all over the place. I switched off my iPod and stuck it into the side of the car. The one perk that comes with having an iPod in 2012 is that no one gives a crap about them anymore, so I didn't have to worry about anyone stealing it or anything. My mom parked the car and rolled the window as my dad pulled in next to us. He was beaming.

"So, what do you guys think?" I nodded and gave him a half-hearted smile. He hopped out of his Honda Pilot and popped the trunk. My parents then went on to remind me and Mike (my brother) that this was just going to be great. Mike was way angrier than I was about the move, probably because after six years of failed efforts, he'd finally made the football team as a sophomore. That same dinner that Mike had announced he'd made the team, Dad had announced we were moving. So, it was safe to say Mike had been pretty pissed off. I slung my overnight bag onto my shoulder and hopped out of my mom's Lexus before I trenched up the porch steps.

• • •

I'd finally unloaded everything and had just gotten under my comforter when I heard Mike screaming downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He cried. My parents muffled voices said something I couldn't make out to which I heard something shatter. He was breaking something. Mike never really could control his anger. I, of course, knew what they had just told him. I told them I didn't want to be there when they did. I grabbed my favorite movie, _A Walk to Remember_ and slid it into the computer slot. It sucked it in and after a few moments, the black screen dissolved into the opening scene of cars parking in front of the tower.

I had just gotten to the part where Jamie and Landon are on the bus ride home when I heard a light knock on my door. I groaned and pressed my spacebar, pausing the movie. I closed my laptop and pushed it to the side.

"Jen?" Mike's voice seemed weak and scratchy on the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I said after I pause. The door creaked open and Mike approached the bed. I glanced up at him. His tan face was splotchy and his big brown eyes were puffy.

"Is it bad?" His voice cracked and his eyes got watery. I tucked a strand of long dark brown hair behind my ear and shook my head.

"Not at all. It hasn't even really started yet, Mike. It'll be a really, really, really long time before you can even tell."

"How long?"

"Years."

"Really?" He looked hopeful. I nodded.

"They say it'll be a few years after college, at least. For now, it'll just be small, insignificant things. You shouldn't worry about it." But then he started sobbing violently and the next thing I knew he was laying next to me and I was hugging him and he was breathing unintelligible gibberish into my t-shirt.

"What am I gonna do without you?" That one broke my heart.

"Oh, come on, Mikey. Don't think about that."

"What else am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"Tomorrow's your first day of school at a brand new school. Shouldn't you be freaking out about that? Or what about the fact that you finally made the football team and then promptly moved to another state. Shouldn't you still have some teen angst about that?" He unburied himself from my shirt and sat up.

"Yeah, well, at least I know you'll actually be there with me." After about another half an hour of that, he awkwardly stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, well, I'm gonna get going, because if I stay in here for another second, I'm just gonna start crying again and then we'll end up sleeping in the same bed and that'll just create another whole awkward situation." And with that, he left.

I fell asleep crying that night.

• • •

The next morning, I woke up early to pick out my outfit. I'd learned in second grade that what you wear on the first day of school is critical to what clique you join. One mistake, and it'll brand you for the rest of your high school life. I settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a short-sleeved v-neck white tee, a light brown faux leather jacket and my favorite stone leather combat boots. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail that reached the middle of my back, put on some eyeliner and mascara and brushed my teeth. Bad breath was another thing I'd learned about in second grade. Let's just say second grade was not kind to me.

"Jenna? You ready yet?" Mike's voice asked from the door.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Can we take your car?" I raised my eyebrows and opened the door.

"Why?"

"Because I like your car a lot better than Dad's. And Mom's already gone for her job interview. And you let me listen to whatever I want, while Dad listens to the universal news station." I handed him the keys to the Range Rover and he headed downstairs. I dropped my cellphone into my bag, slung it over my shoulder and followed Mike to the car.

• • •

I swear, there is nothing more peaceful than that first five minutes at your locker at a new school. Everyone in the hallway was either too absorbed in their own conversations or trying to get to that first class to even notice the new girl. Or, so I thought.

"Having some trouble?" I was. This lock was being a total bitch. I looked up. It was a pretty black-haired girl. She had brown eyes that sparkled and a bright face.

"So cliche, I know." She smiled and offered to unlock it.

"You're new?" It sounded like more of a statement than a question. I sighed.

"Yeah," I readjusted the strap of my bag and extended my free hand, "I'm Jenna." She shook it.

"Allison." The lock came open.

"It's a gift." She shrugged. I shoved two textbooks into my locker. There was an awkward moment of silence before she spoke again.

"You're probably wondering why I'm still here." I laughed.

"You know, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Allison grinned and after a minute she sighed.

"Last year, I was the new girl. Fortunately for me, Lydia took initiative that day and now she's one of my best friends. She made it a lot easier for me. The move, I mean. So, I thought I'd just do the same for you." I nodded.

"It's gonna be a lot easier since I've got somebody helping me out. This is my first move, so I really had no idea what I was going to do." She nodded.

"Yeah, I honestly know exactly where you're coming from," she tossed some hair behind her shoulder, "So, do you have your schedule with you?" I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to her. She compared hers to mine and grinned.

"Well, lucky for you, we have four classes together. There are five classes a day. So that's good. And the only class we're not in together is... Chemistry AP, but, Lydia is probably in that class. She's like one of the smartest people I know. Alright, well, looks like we have Algebra first." She tugged me through what seemed like seventy hallways and pulled me into a classroom. We sat down in the middle row, but she didn't stop talking.

"Okay, so, when you meet Lydia, the first words out of your mouth should be along the lines of her hair being amazing. She takes a lot of pride in her hair, so. And she'll like you because you're gorge," I blushed, but she just kept on talking, "And unfortunately, Lydia only associates with people she finds attractive-" At that moment, two boys walked in, having an intense discussion.

"There you are. Stiles has been looking all over for you." The tan boy looked up and smiled.

"And I've been looking all over for you." He kissed her on the cheek. And about ten seconds later, noticed my presence.

"Hey, I'm, I'm..." He kind of drifted off and Allison hit him on his shoulder. He shook himself out of his reverie and blushed slightly.

"Jesus, Scott, keep it in your pants." She said, rolling her eyes. I laughed and Scott sat himself down in the chair next to Allison. Once he'd collected himself, he extended a hand in my direction.

"Sorry.. Scott." I grinned and shook it.

"Jenna."

"You were saying something about Stiles." He reminded Allison. Allison nodded.

"Yeah, he's asked me like seven times if I'd seen you this morning. You really had him worried." The boy that Scott had been talking to was now talking to a pretty blonde girl and a tall black boy. They were having a heated debate when the first bell rang. The blonde pulled them both into the hallway. Then, another couple walked in. The boy was obviously much more invested in the conversation the two were having than the girl was. He had a brown buzz-cut and brown eyes. The girl was beautiful. She had long, wavy red hair and bright brown eyes. I glanced at Allison and she closed her eyes and nodded. Lydia sat down on the other side of Allison and almost immediately went into gossip mode, but Allison cut her off and made a Vanna White motion towards me.

"This, is Jenna Marshall. She's a new student and we're going to be-" Lydia was suddenly staring at me. She lit up when she noticed my boots.

"Oh my God! Are those the new Steve Madden combat boots?" She shrieked. I smiled and nodded. Allison winked at me and returned to her conversation with Scott. I glanced back at the buzz-cut boy. He'd gone to sit behind Scott.

"Yeah, my mom is really into the whole fashion scene, and she's got a lot of friends in the business. So she gets them all for discounts. I've got them in all the different colors.. Except purple, because the purples ones were just-"

"Hideous?!" Lydia finished my sentence and beamed.

"Oh my gosh. I preordered the dark brown ones, but I'm still on the waiting list..."

"Well, if you want, you could borrow mine until yours are delivered." I didn't think it were possible for Lydia to be smiling any wider at that point. The second bell rang and the boy that Scott had been talking to returned to class. He sat behind the buzz-cut boy. And then who I assumed the teacher was walked in.

"Alright, class, welcome to Algebra, I'll be your teacher. I'm Ms. Hayes. We're gonna start today off with a review of what you learned in Geometry. Now, here are some review sheets. I'll give you fifteen minutes and then we'll go over the answers." When I got the sheet, I sighed. The simplicity of Geometry really just bored me. I reached into my bag for a pencil. After about five minutes of searching, I came to the ingenious conclusion that I did not have one. I waited until the teacher was sitting in her desk to tap the buzz-cut boy next to me.

"Hey..." I glanced at the name at the top of the worksheet, "Stiles, do you have an extra pencil?" He looked up and then, very gradually, his mouth just kind of fell open. I kind of wished he'd have done that thing where the guy realizes he's staring and shakes himself, like Scott had done. But this one just kept staring. The boy sitting behind him suddenly extended one towards me.

"I apologize for his stupidity." The words seemed to wake up Stiles, who glared at the boy in response.

"Shut up." He muttered. The other boy grinned and returned to me.

"I'm Isaac." He flashed a dazzling white smile and handed me the pencil.

"Jenna." You know, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't absolutely gorgeous. His light brown hair curled at the his forehead, giving him these adorable bangs. He had these sparkling blue eyes and strong, defined cheekbones. But I knew what type of guy this was. He was that cute guy who knows just what to say and just what to do. He seems to be that guy you think you might end up dating, but then you see him making out with your best friend in the locker room an hour later... Well, maybe that was just me.

I did the review sheet within five minutes. I was really good at school. It's not that I really studied, it just came easy for me. The teacher went over the answers and then promptly dived into a new lesson: logarithms. The class seemed to just fly by after that. I headed outside the classroom.

"Hey, do you mind if I walk with Scott to class? We just have to talk about some things. I totally understand if you need me to just talk to Scott later, I know how confusing a big school can be-" I waved a hand in the air.

"Oh, please. I'm sure I can find my way to at least one class." And with that, she was gone. I got tapped on the shoulder. Isaac.

"I feel like you stealing my pencil had a hidden meaning." I raised my eyebrows and pulled it out of my bag.

"Oh really?" I handed it to him. Pretty sure he tossed it on the ground.

"Yeah. I think you stole it on purpose so that I would have to come find you to get it back."

"Ugh, and I thought I'd been so subtle." He laughed.

"You weren't." The corners of my mouth turned upwards.

"Ah, a smile. Progress." He steered me into Chemistry just as the bell rang.

• • •

The rest of the day kind of just flew by. Lydia already made plans on coming to my house for tomorrow to pick out a pair of boots to satisfy her until hers came in. Stiles and I actually had a conversation with words. Allison invited me to a party this weekend. And at least twelve guys (including the four from the Lacrosse team) gave me their numbers. As for Isaac, in the middle of Chemistry class, he got pulled out and never came back. Though, I did see him talking up at least six different girls throughout the day.

I'm walking across the blacktop when I spot Mike coming from what I think is the gym. He waves at me and jogs over.

"So, how'd the first day go?" I ask. He shrugs.

"It didn't totally suck. The girls here are _smoking _hot. But, of course, they don't have a football team."

"That blows. Is there anything else you could try out for that would make up for it?" Mike shrugged.

"Supposedly, the lacrosse team is the shit. But I don't even know what lacrosse is. How am I supposed to try out for something that I don't even know how to play?"

"I think you should try out." He groaned.

"Why? You're being such a hypocrite! You've been on the dancing team every year since sixth grade! Why aren't you trying out for that?"

"Mom and Dad won't let me. They told me they think it would be too much exertion..." Mike suddenly put an arm around me and pulled me towards him. Even though he was just a sophomore, he was already bigger than me. Those weeklong football tryouts weren't so useless after all. We walked in silence for a minute or two before he spoke again.

"Maybe, MAYBE I'll try out- I'm not making any promises! " I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He nudged me out from his arm.

"Alright, alright. Let's not give any of these girls the wrong ideas." He cocked his head to the many groups of teenage girls walking across the blacktop. I laughed.

"Oh, because you're such a stud-" I was interrupted by someone's body being thrust between me and Mike.

"Excuse me?" I looked at the person who had so rudely separated us. Isaac. He grinned.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked. Mike always got protective when it came to boys. Issac's grin suddenly melted into a thin line.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mike glanced at me and I nodded.

"I'm Mike." Isaac turned to me. I rolled my eyes.

"He's my brother." Isaac's expression returned to its original grin.

"Oh, sorry, man. Thought I had some competition for a minute." I tugged Mike along. Isaac walked besides us.

"Are you always this persistent?" Isaac smirked.

"Not usually. You know, I was actually gonna tell Mike here that I'd be happy to help him with lacrosse." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" I asked. Isaac shook his head.

"I have no idea as to what you're referring to."

"Oh really? Well, as fun as this was, here's my car." Mike had started to go around the car when Isaac pulled him back.

"Seriously, man. You look like you could be perfect for lacrosse. I'd be happy to help you for the tryouts. I've got it good with the coach. You could be a sure thing." Mike paused for a minute. "Look, if just being on the team isn't enough, there's a lot of benefits of being on the lacrosse team. Girls totally dig lacrosse players at Beacon Hills." Mike cocked his head.

"Now you've got me interested." Isaac flashed that dazzling smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, man. We'll, uh, talk about it tomorrow." Mike nodded and slipped into the passenger's seat. I hopped into the drivers seat. Isaac tapped on the window and rolled it down.

"What? That's it? No goodbye?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why say goodbye? You'll see me tomorrow." He smiled.

"Today just keeps getting better."

• • •

* * *

**Sorry, it might be shorter than you wanted. I just wanted a chapter to finally be out! Comment! Rate! Review! Subscribe! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Isaac's POV  
**The Next Day**  
**

"Derek, it's unreasonable!" Erica and Derek were fighting again. It'd been that way ever since Derek convinced her and Boyd to stay with us. Allison's attempt at killing them was also a contributing factor. Boyd, silent as always, leaned against the old bus. Boyd never said much, he just sat back and listened.

"Look, I'm planning on expanding the pack, I just-"

"Just what? If this is about Scott, you need to forget about it. He was never a part of your pack and he never will be. But if you want me and Boyd to stay, we need better protection." Erica gave him the same ultimatum every week, but this time she seemed like she was serious. Derek ran a hand through his dark short hair. He glanced at me.

"Alright, alright. Isaac, you got any leads?" I shrugged.

"Derek, everyone's a lead. All you have to do is tell me who you want. I guarantee anyone would say yes. Why wouldn't they?" Derek nodded.

"Alright. I'll make a visit to the school later today... I'll pick at least one." Erica groaned.

"One? That's it?" Erica wasn't satisfied. Not that she ever was.

"Erica, we can't just go and unleash hundreds of werewolves into Beacon Hills, now can we? It was hard enough training you three!" Erica rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She tugged Boyd's hand and the two disappeared into the woods. Derek sighed.

"She's becoming a real piece of work."

"When has she not been?" Derek shook his head.

"I just don't know if I can handle that many werewolves." Derek always seemed overwhelmed with the duties of being an Alpha. I looked at him. "You know, when Peter turned Scott, I assumed he'd at least stick with me. But he didn't." I didn't know what it was about Scott that made him so special to Derek, but he was.

"I can't do training tonight." Derek looked up.

"Why not?"

"I'm helping this new kid with lacrosse."

"Fine, but you'll make up for it tomorrow."

"Agreed. I'll keep my eye out for some possible candidates though. You still dropping by?"

"Yeah. If you find anyone, call me." I nodded, slung my backpack over my shoulder and started to school.

• • •

It was raining by the time I got to school, but then I smelled it. It hit me the moment I stepped on that field. It was like candy and strawberries and vanilla. It was intoxicating. I focused in on the smell. Jenna. I could smell her all the way from the field, she was still in her car.

I found it comforting being with different girls. I didn't have to worry about remembering useless anniversaries or birthdays. All I had to remember was protection. Okay... So, I've only done it once. And even that was an accident. I'd gotten really hammered that night thinking about my dad and all the shit he'd done to me. And Ashley was more than happy to lift my spirits. It was fun and all, but it wasn't that amazing thing you hear girls talking about in the movies- and the only reason I know that is because chick flicks are all Erica lets us watch. Still, I've gotten my way around. I just didn't see the benefits of one girl. I'd never met one that really differed from the rest. I'd give them all the same smile, tell them how gorgeous they were and we'd be doing it within half an hour. It was working in my favor. The werewolf thing gave me more than just supernatural strength, it gave me confidence.

She and her brother sat in her white Range Rover. I tuned into their conversation:_  
_

"And you're sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. The doctors told me everything looks.. fine." There was a hint of hesitation in her voice. I was over a few yards away from their car, but I heard it all as if I were standing next to them. The doctors? What was she talking about? Mike got out the car beaming. And right when he reached the school building, I heard it. Crying. Jenna's reassuring smile had melted away. She pressed her head against the steering wheel. I stopped where I was. What was I supposed to do? Tap on the window and ask her why she's crying? No. I know how it was when I cried. I didn't want anyone trying to comfort me about my dad, I needed to be alone. I shook myself and headed to my locker. A blonde cheerleader named Stacy was leaning against it. We'd made out a couple of times over the summer. I guess she liked it more than I did.

"I didn't see you at practice yesterday."

"Yeah. I was busy with work." I didn't even have a job.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to invite you to Rachel's party this Friday. Everyone's going." I nod and opened my locker.

"Maybe. I'll have to see what my schedule looks like." Stacy nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Well, if you can, tell me." She disappeared into the crowded hallway. Unfortunately, the one disadvantage of hooking up with every girl in Beacon Hills, is that each one thinks I truly like them. And I did, for those five minutes.

I suddenly inhaled the familiar scent coming from the doorway. She didn't even look like she'd been crying. Her long, dark brown hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of frayed, denim shorts that showed off those long, tan legs. She had on a faded out hoodie and a pair of black high tops. And yet, she was ten times hotter than Lydia. I took a breath and headed to her locker. I leaned against the one next to it. She turned her head and suddenly all I could think about was her crying in her car. And then something happened that has never happened before. My mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. I couldn't talk. She raised her eyebrows.

"You need something?" I wasn't moving. Why wasn't I moving? What the hell is wrong with me? She closed the locker door and nodded. "Okay, well, as riveting as this conversation is, I gotta get to class." And then she morphed into the hallway. Shit. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" I groaned.

"I have no idea." Damn hormones. Scott sniggered.

"I honestly think Stiles could've done better."

"That's never happened to me before. EVER."

"Maybe she'll be the one that stumps you." I pretend to gag.

"I don't want a girlfriend. I just want some ass." Scott laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a dick?"

• • •

"You're late." Mike shrugged off his backpack.

"You're not even wearing a watch. So you wouldn't even know."

"Touché. Okay, well let's get down the basics before we actually start." I toss him a net. He catches it and stares at it. I roll my eyes. "It's called a crosse. It's pretty simple. You run down the field and you catch this," I hold up the ball in my hands and place it in his net. "Now, there are three main positions: midfielders, defensemen and the goalkeeper. There are also the attack men, but you don't really try out for that. You ever play football?" I ask.

"Wide receiver."

"Okay, then that's like the midfielder. You run down the field and throw the ball to another midfielder. You don't worry about the goalkeeper, or the defensemen. You worry about you." I remind him. "Got it so far?" He nods.

"Okay then. I got a guy to play goalie for us- Stiles! You ready?" I yell across the field.

"Yeah!" I look back at Mike. "Any questions before we get started?"

"How am I supposed to get the ball if it's in your net? Is the only way an interception?"

"Yeah.. Pretty much." Mike shrugs.

"Doesn't seem too hard." I nod.

"It's not. Alright, let's do a couple of standard plays and then we can do some more difficult stuff." We run up and down the field, passing back and forth a few times. It took him half a lap before he got the hang of it. Once, he's conquered that, I play defense and he plays offense.

"Alright, Stiles, don't go too hard on him..." I snort halfway through. "Just try not to suck too hard." I call as I put the ball into Mike's net.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you." I warn him. He grins. The moment Stiles blows the whistle, Mike sprints to the halfway mark. There are a few seconds that he debates his best way around before deciding on the left. He's fast. Just not werewolf fast. He goes to hurl the ball, but I easily intercept it. I fly down the field and score a goal. Mike cocks his head to both sides.

"That was just a warmup!" He yells. I smirk.

We spend the next half hour practicing different plays. We alternate between all three positions. He was way better on defense than offense. Stiles calls a time-out due to his pathetic lack of stamina, so me and Mike wait on the bleachers.

"So, how's that hot sister of yours doing?" Mike shakes his head, disgusted.

"Ew, man. You can talk about any hot girl in the entire world- just not my sister."

"But you are acknowledging that she's hot." Mike turns beet red.

"No, that's not what I meant, she's not- I, I guess, she's not bad to look- shit, man. I don't want to talk about this!" I laugh at his embarrassment and turn on my phone. We've got twenty minutes left.

"Look, you're actually not that bad. I think you'll do just fine. When it comes to Coach Finstock... Honestly, just kiss his ass. He acts like he hates when you suck up to him, but he secretly lives off of it. Go in to tryouts tomorrow and do exactly what you did today." And then it hits me. _Mike. _I pull up Derek's number and text him.

"So, does being on the lacrosse team really get girls?" I grin.

"Hell yeah. Even Stilinski's had a few make out sessions because of its status." He laughs. I look at him and wonder how he would react if I asked him to join the pack. He'd probably think I'm a freak and never talk to me again, not that would blame him. You can't just go up to a person and ask him if he wants to be a werewolf... Well, Derek did that, but I would be a bit more subtle. I remember when he asked me.. God, had it already been a year? It was so bad before the pack. I couldn't defend myself against my dad, well, now I didn't have to, but, still. Back then, I was nothing. I was just some lame kid on the lacrosse team who practically pissed his pants whenever a girl approached him. I was a loser. And now, I was, well, to put it in the simplest of terms, awesome. I can hear and see things from miles away, I've got the strength of ten professional boxers, I'm not scared of girls, well, that's an understatement. And I actually had someone looking out for me. Somehow, that was the best part of it all. Maybe I could offer him that and then complete the package.

Then, I smell him. Derek's in the front of the school. I know he's waiting for Stilinski to leave. He doesn't want Scott finding about our project. Derek knows that if Scott finds out about this, he'll talk him out of it. Stiles comes jogging out the gym and waves to signal he's ready.

"Hey, man, you can go! I'm gonna wait here with Mike until his sister picks him up!" I see Stiles' expression. He looks apprehensive and nervous, like he always does. He's suspicious, dammit. But, after about five minutes of an intense stare-off from across the field, he hops into his crappy Jeep and drives off. I text Derek to hold off. Derek can be... intimidating, when you don't know him and even when you do. I take a breath before stepping off the bleachers and picking up the ball.

"So, where'd you move from?" Small-talk.

"Ohio." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ohio? What's so great about Ohio?" He shrugs.

"Nothing really."

"Then why do you seem so pissed?" He shrugged again.

"Well, at first it was about that, but now it's-" He looked up and stopped short.

"What?" He shook his head.

"I can't tell you, man. I just met you and she doesn't want me telling anyone, so-"

"By 'she', I assume you mean your sister." Mike groaned.

"I can't talk about this, Isaac, it's not-" I waved my hands in defeat, of course, I'd be bringing it up later, but I knew when to drop a topic.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was, well, this club." Mike took a sip from his water bottle.

"You mean lacrosse, right?" I waved a hand through my hair and shook my head.

"No... This is a different club... And I joined it a year ago, and it really helped me out with, everything, really-"

"I swear if you're trying to recruit me to some gay-ass Christian religious group-" I snorted and waved him off.

"No. It's not that. Let's just say you have to be committed to it... Before the 'club', I was a geek. Nothing special. I did okay in school and I was a benchwarmer on the lacrosse team. I couldn't talk to a girl, let alone date one. I had like two friends and I... never stood up to my dad." I swallowed the gulp in my throat. "And after, everything changed. I got a better focus on things, so I'm doing better in school. I play forward in every game, Mike. Every game. I've hooked up with half of the girls here-" Mike put his hands up.

"If it helps my chance of getting some ass, I'm in." I grinned.

"It's not something you can back out of." He shrugged.

"I could use some stability." I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"Well, then, I'll tell Derek."

"Who's Derek?"

"He's kind of like the leader- yeah, that didn't sound creepy. But, he decides if you get to join." Mike nodded. And then the white range rover pulled into the parking lot. Mike groaned.

"Alright, well, I gotta go. You tell me what this Derek says." I nod. Usually, I'd follow him to his car and try and score a few points with the smoking hot sister, but Derek's in the front of the school. And I definitely don't want to keep him waiting. So I just wave as the car pulls out and go towards his scent.

"So?" He asks as soon as I get to him.

"I've got a couple kids in mind."

"A couple?"

"There's some new kids that I'm sure if we don't get to, Scott will convince them not to join." Derek nodded.

"Alright. Well, as long as they're not some spastic, annoying little shits, let's do it."


End file.
